


Different Together

by orphan_account



Series: Asexual Wolves [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Aromantic, Aromantic Stiles Stilinski, Asexual Character, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Queerplatonic Relationships, Snapshots, nonbinary Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, meanwhile, is staring intently at his fingers. "I think..." he says slowly, "that if I, you.. we, were different, then it would be okay." He grimaces, like the words didn't come out the way he wanted them to, but like he doesn't know how to correct himself, but Stiles gets what he's saying anyway. Something calms down in his chest.</p><p>"Thanks." he says quietly, and manages to get out of the parking lot, easier than before.  </p><p>They both open their mouths to speak, but close them quickly, before the other notices and decide, solitary and simultaneously, that right now is not the right time. </p><p>They decide, together and alone, that their secrets are best shared another day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Together

"Do you ever notice that you're different?" Stiles asks one afternoon, hands gripping the steering wall of the jeep uncertainly, but the engine is still off. 

"What do you mean?" Scott asks, voice soft and hesitant, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

Stiles can't quite look at him, choosing instead to focus on the gas gauge in front of him. His grip wavers, tightening, slackening, tightening again. 

"Nevermind." he spits, finally, turning on the engine and putting the car in reverse. He glances haphazardly over his shoulder before backing out of his parking spot, probably faster than he should be, and then has to slam on the brakes as some douchebag surges past. He feels wired and jittery, like he can't quite sit still in a way that is different from his usual ADHD. 

Scott, meanwhile, is staring intently at his fingers. "I think..." he says slowly, "that if I, you.. we, were different, then it would be okay." He grimaces, like the words didn't come out the way he wanted them to, but like he doesn't know how to correct himself, but Stiles gets what he's saying anyway. Something calms down in his chest.

"Thanks." he says quietly, and manages to get out of the parking lot, easier than before.  

They both open their mouths to speak, but close them quickly, before the other notices and decide, solitary and simultaneously, that right now is not the right time. 

They decide, together and alone, that their secrets are best shared another day. 

-

These days come and pass, and neither of them can quite manage to spill. 

Until one day, months after the first conversation, during a movie night like one they have every Friday, Stiles looks at the main character and his love interest and spits, "I'm aromantic." there's a pause, "And asexual." 

Scott is busy trying to catch up, he had been pretty involved in the movie, but he heard what Stiles said, and he's searching for the right response. 

"Okay." he says finally, and he could punch himself because what the heck? "Um, I... That..." he has no idea what he's going for. 

Stiles lets out a huff of laughter, "Having some trouble there?" he asks, and Scott flushes. 

"Shut up." Scott mumbles petulantly, and Stiles snorts again. "That means you're not attracted to people, right?"

"Yep. No romantic or sexual interest here." Stiles says, and he sounds uncomfortable. He's finally gotten this big secret out, but now it's out there and he doesn't know what he was expecting. He doesn't know what he's doing anymore, and he almost just wants the conversation to end, so that they can go back to the movie and never ever talk about this again.  

"Uh, well, that's.... Thanks for telling me?" Scott says uncertainly, he's absolutely supportive, but he doesn't know how to say that. "Uhm, I'm nonbinary?" Fuck, was that a bad thing to say? Scott feels like he might have just accidentally undermined Stiles' coming out and he wants to take the words back and swallow them whole. He should just never  _ever_ speak again. He's terrible at it. 

But now it's Stiles' turn to struggle with words. "Uhm, okay, that's, what are your pronouns?" He asks uncertainly, unsure if he's asking the right questions, doesn't know what he should say. 

""He" is fine, mostly. Sometimes "they", but, you know, mostly "he"." Scott says, fingers toying with his hair nervously. UGH, this is terrible. 

"Okay." Stiles says, pauses, "Do you want to just watch the movie now?" 

"Holy  _Christ_ yes." Scott gasps, and Stiles laughs and rewinds to back before their awkward conversation happened, and they watch the movie rest of the movie in silence. 

-

One afternoon, in Stiles' jeep on the way home from school, Scott blurts out, "I think I want to try wearing eyeliner." 

Stiles glances over at them, eyebrow raised a little, "Alright." he says, and then he takes a sudden, very sharp turn that has Scott slamming up against the window with a sharp noise of surprise.

"Stiles, what the hell?" they gasp out, clutching nervously at their seat belt, even though the danger has passed.

"We're going to go get you some eyeliner." Stiles says, shrugging casually, "I think that eye makeup is one of those things that you're not supposed to share, so you can't just borrow your mom's or something. So you have to get your own. And if you like it, then you keep it, and if you don't, then it only costs like $6 and you don't have to worry about it." 

Scott gapes at Stiles, who glances at them over his shoulder and smirks. 

Scott insists the entire time that Stiles doesn't have to do this for them, but they still leave the store with three different colors, and head straight to Stiles' house. Scott's hands are shaking too hard to put the makeup on correctly, and it smudges three times before Stiles takes the eyeliner, looks up a video on YouTube, and puts it on them himself. 

"You look gorgeous." Stiles tells them, when he's finished. Scott's too busy looking at their reflection to retort, "But don't get too cocky, you look so great because I'm so great at this makeup thing." 

Scott's laughter fills the entire room, and they almost smear the makeup with tears. 

-

Stiles has been staring at Scott's face for like, five minutes, and Scott doesn't know what the fuck to do. 

"I think I like you." Stiles says, suddenly, finally. 

"What?" Scott asks, he would  _hope_ that Stiles liked him, they've been friends for years. 

"Like, like like." 

Scott's still confused as hell, but now it's a different confused. "I thought you were aromantic." he says, then realizes, "You mean in a Queerplatonic way?" 

Stiles looks surprised that he knows the term, "You know what that is?"

"I spent a lot of time on Google, when you first came out." Scott admits, "You're not the only one who can use the internet." 

Stiles lets out a shocked laugh, "I guess you're right." he says, "But what do you think?" 

Scott thinks it over briefly, but he doesn't have to think very hard, "I think I'd like that." 

-

It's Scott's birthday, and Stiles practically kicks down their door in excitement at exactly 7 in the morning. 

Scott's mom would slap him upside the head, if she had an opening, but Stiles is toting around so many packages that she's torn between wondering how he's carrying so many and how he got the door open in the first place. 

"Scott's not even up yet." She says, wiping sleep out of her eyes, watching with vague amusement as Stiles dumps his gifts all over the floor of the living room.

"He will be." Stiles says, "In like, a minute. There's no way he slept through that." 

And sure enough, a few moments later Scott comes barreling down the stairs, haphazardly dressed in something he clearly picked up off the floor, "What's going on?" he demands, looking sleepy and rumpled. 

"Stiles showed up." his mom says, ruffling his hair as she passes, "Happy birthday kid." 

"An entire 17 years." Stiles says, an odd note of pride in his voice. 

"Yeah." Scott says absently, "You're here early this year." 

"Of course I am, and it's because I have the best fucking presents for you  _ever_ this year." 

Stiles makes Scott wait an hour before opening them, and it's all a bunch of clothes. Sweaters and skirts and shorts in odd pastel colors that Scott had been quietly eyeing longingly for weeks. Stiles noticed because he notices everything, and he bought just about every single one. 

One of these days, Scott swears to himself, he's going to do something for Stiles that makes  _him_ cry, so it's not him crying all the damn time. 

He says as much, and Stiles just smirks and presses a feather light kiss to Scott's temple and says, "I'd like to see you try." 

-

Scott buys him a shirt that says "World's Okayest Aromantic", and while it doesn't  _quite_  make him cry, he does get fairly emotional so Scott counts it as a win. 

Stiles keeps it very hidden that he was playing it up for Scott's sake. 

He does love the shirt though. 

-

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" Scott asks one night, laying on their back and staring up at the ceiling. 

"Living in an apartment with you." Stiles says, "Our apartment." 

Stiles smirks at Scott's blush, and it grows into a grin as Scott stammers around words in pleased embarrassment.

"Yeah," They say finally, "Yeah, okay, I'd like that too."  

-

Five years later and Stiles gets to wake up with Scott curled up beside him, and he figures that he can't have possibly ended up with a better life than this. 

Then Scott's stupid ass cat walks right across Stiles'  _face_ and Stiles thinks that maybe his life could be better  _without_ this asshole cat, but Scott likes her, so he'll keep his mouth shut. 

He glances at the clock, which says that they have an hour before they need to get up, and so Stiles pulls Scott closer to him and tucks his face against Scott's neck, and Scott turns their head to hide their smile, because if Stiles notices that they're awake, then he'll make them go ahead and get up. But Scott lives for these moments, and they think that things turned out pretty fucking well and they couldn't be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched this show in so goddamn long, but I can't quit on this series. I don't even read fanfic for this show anymore. But I wanted to write something other that Stiles/Derek for once. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> The shirt that Scott buys for Stiles is from [here](http://www.lookhuman.com/collection/1057-worlds-okayest-lgbt-collection?)  
> 


End file.
